


TRAPED

by moonybins



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Heartbreaking, IF YOU DONT HAVE MUSCLES CAUSE YOU'LL need them dlfkajsdflkajdslkfj, M/M, Scary, dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonybins/pseuds/moonybins
Summary: It's SHINee world 3, what go wrong, SHINee finds themselves in a dangeruous sitation DON'T READ IF YOUR SOFT PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION
Relationships: Choi Minho/Original Female Character(s), Kim Jonghyun/Original Female Character(s), Kim Kibum | Key/Original Female Character(s), Lee Jinki | Onew/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taemin/Original Female Character(s), SHINee Ensemble/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The concert was going great it was amazing te grpi[ was singing like maniacs REPLAY REPLAY PEALY noon a nomu yeop meechoe Relay REPLA Pelay! The crowd was in awe they were cherring and the boys were teary eyed. w stragne figures in the crowd were smiling dazzlingly as they went on to their next song they were in awe. Their names werer Cornist and Neliey they were fans. SHInee was singing so beautifuly they couldn't even imagine anything differenent, they went on to their next song dazzling girl the girls looked at them in awe as they MADE THEIR MOVE. the boys were dancing and singing kore wa kore wa love dazling girl dzzling world eye ye ye kore kore re ga kore koer re ga ey eye eye eye kimi wa natae cutie. Minhos worlds started to mummble as he looked down to his left. he saw something strange spring up to him it was ascary. Mimhos's eye expanded at leastt 60 times he was taken. Jonghyun was too and so was taemin and so was jinki and so was key. The two girls were allvieting they had tAKEN them and the audiecne was FREAKING OMG. They had found out that shinee ws gone and they were on the WIRE the police were too. WEE WOO WEE WOO EWEEO WWOO WEEO EOO. THe sirnes rang as the girls ran down the hall carying their idols bodies. It was great they had never had so much fun boring. The girls were ru ning away from the police who were also chasing them down ans were mangager lineo and manager Ckicko, but they had a plan they figued minho was exxposeable so they threw him a the police and the managers. The manager were shellshocked they ddin't now wat to do they pcked up minhos limped body and threw him back saying IDON"T Want HIm GIVE Me Taemin instad. The girls were outraged and tehy said nO Taemin is 40 minutes gone. They were utterly shook they couldn't move nd so teh girls had a chanve to escape with out minho as a sacrifice. they came to an aonded building an placed the bosy in coma. That was it they then got pretty tired to they decided to have a bit of a nap while they waited. @# hours later....... Jinki felt a fearce pain in his spine as his eyes spiraled into the world above. He looked around him and saw a chair and jonghyun nd jinki and taemina and jonghun and key. it was horfiyting. He went over to them and thried to shake them up. GET Up he siad to the crowd and his face blew up. Temins eyes then flutter and hinki recognized recognitioin in his yees. Good mroing taemin siad jinki watched him rub his eyes into ehaustion jonghyun and kibum had gottne up as well by now. They heard a yawn from the background and a young woman came , NO NOT TONE YOUNG WOMON TWO!!!!! they were happy and jinki didn't know why he looked his friends for answers. they wereall as confused as he was he watched jonghyun' s confused eyes oll to COriistn's face and said you're a GIRL! Jinki's mouth went agape and his sense started to dull. He started to feel woowzy and taemin put his sholder down and dsaid i cant believe you why would you trhow minho to the wolves. Jinki was Apgae it was insane these girls had started a war and jinki was not prepared he started to grab his left hair as kibum told everyone that it was okay. Something happened after that the girls started to foam at the moth. And they grabbed jonghhun away and said if you want him back make us HAPPY. Jinkiwent up to the girl hsi clumslynesss had been curse for years, but this time he was actually happy about it. HE ahad grabbed jonghyun by the bllie and grabbed him wawya. He cardeled jonghyuns jlibmp boyd in his arms. And told to taemin to run and let him sacraice himself. Key bym objected to this taemin looked down tot the floor with distain on his faith and said YES JINI HYUN he grabbed jonghyuna dn took kubm by the collar and they left the building. The girls were outraged and jinkiw as let their all one they went aover to fjinki and tsaid hello jinkii i love you. Jinki was happy that his friends escape and taht he was finally in the place he was always meant to be. TO BE CONTAGIOUS


	2. HRUuge in the last asation and is getting 82 things ready for this immediaty edeparture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SSee what happens to the boys after the world comes to an end.

Taemin was runnijng he was running as fast ahs he possibey could. His legs were starting to get lubmb after carrying Johyun kibym was lagging behind a bit and taemin told im to hurry up. He was scare they were all sacared jinki migt to be out of his capacity these days; They were wronderign were he was and it was starting to eat at thme. The wolves started to walk towards thema dn taemin wwas lookin g at them his asd eyes were watering . Kibum put his shodeler on taemins's back and told him not to wrry. Kubm then to k jong away fom him and started to run. Taeminw as in aw e NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOE he siad please come back kibum. Taemin started to feel his way around the aresa lookking for kubm who kidnapped jjong . I was scary Taemin started to eat his own skin out of sress he was alone and nothign was going well for him. MInhho was then takent o the police station but taemin didn't even nocitece he was sitting there feeliing like nothing was going well . soemthing was happening in the tower the girls were collabretting on ow to get taemin back because they ddint want kinki to take them away. Jinki was sitting in criiss cross apple sauce position. I twas easy for hi to do so staring at the girls thnking of a way to rcver taemin and ong . and key . He gfirgued they didn't really care about him. and that they weren't ineretsted in the more high level memvers. He was wroried about the young taein beecause he knew taemin wcould be in some hot water. Mayb even boiling because jinki expected someting bad. he treid to convice the girls to mere into one being. It would e much easier. they were n't lisetne to any of jinki's pealidn g to he resorted to his last chance. He trie dsomethign theat he had never tried before it was somthing that jinki was never wanting t do . His lips were dry and his eyes fwere pink adn plushy. He stareed to lick ihis hips to prepeare himself. It lthen opened his feet for the firs time in litteraly hours. It was okay ut he feeleing a bit difficult soo he did some more vocal warmups before. staritng. IT WAS DIFFICULT and he continued wwith togue twister to prepeare himeself for the momemnt. PERRY WIKNKIE PINLCKE PICKES he repcited the tongue twister started to bleed into his mind. he kept saing it over nd oaver again as he satarted to feel a bit calmer he then stood up and did an eight count ready to prepearee hiself for the mommetn once again.He id da n eight ocutn on each on his toes and his finger it ook a pproximatley 5 tminutes for hi to conclue. The girls were looking at jinki for the first time in hours hniely told cornint I don't really want theis man werhere's jonghyun. Keu came running in with jonghyun and the girls and jinki wand miho were taking over eachothers bodies. sThe girls bodies split in half and jini who's was finally preparing his speech was standing up o complete his VERY LAST set of eight scount. Keybum handed jonghyun to the girls and they strted to perform their cerimondy on him jinki with split jaws had minfally walked up to girls to enact his plan. Surprsingly enough they didn't respond very well. the world started to swoosh around him and taemin starte to run in tohe ROOOM> IJINKI TYELLED Teamin get out. He wanted to protect taemin if sonothign elese he started to prepare for another set of eight scounts. Taemins desperation started to waver and key bum looked at him and said I'm sorry everyone I"M A FAN> Jinki 3 counsts a stopped half way thorugh OMG> I can't beleive that jinki was schoked. He standing there seeing kubm sink into a oblivion as he draged the girls down with him ahd said I will never give ou my fiened. Yo uhave ot giet throught me first . And then he was gone. Hte atmosphere had changed to a drakeer town and jini helped jonghyun up. He was a bit bewiliedered fand asked jinki wahat the matter was minho was whining. soemtimes t was a difficlt to deal with. taemin came over to the freinds and started to hug them they all had a bro mommetn. It was gay.


End file.
